With the popularity of computer and the progress of the network technology, computers have been closely involved in human daily life. For example, people can use computer to record various digital data. Even people can use the duplicating machine of the computer to reproduce the same digital data in a digital recording media.
Most computers are connected to networks like the Internet, intranets, and telecommunication networks. In other words, networks have become an unavoidable tool in life. However, a network also exposes users thereof to various attacks. For example, data on the network can be destroyed, changed, or copied by hackers. When the hacker gets the data, he can employ the reproduction function to reproduce the data and even sell the data. There are many transferring and copy preventing technology developed to avoid security data is spread. However, these new safeguarding approaches have failed due to market acceptance issues.
On the other hand, since the computers have bigger amount of data, and is more frequently interacted with networks, the problem of computer virus is also more and more serious. Once a computer virus invades, at least the inconvenience of daily life or work is caused, and more severely, the life or property loss is likely to be caused.
Typically, a firewall system is used to filter information and control access and an anti-virus program is used to block computer viruses from network or other hacker. There are two types of firewall systems, software firewall systems and hardware firewall systems. These firewall systems allow a system administrator to set certain safety conditions. For example, the firewall systems can be configured so that data packets from unknown addresses are filtered out, or some transmission ports of certain protocols are closed. However, all these approaches only focus on stopping first stage hacker attacks. Once the hacker satisfies a safety condition, the hacker can enter the network and do as he or she pleases. Hackers often try to break a security system by repeatedly testing passwords. Current firewall systems fail to detect and respond properly to this sort of early stage hackers in the early stage and respond properly. Once a hacker breaks the firewall system, the hacker also destroys all hacking data at the same time. In the other hand, simple attempt to test passwords for login cannot bring the hacker to legal resolution because the hacker does not do anything bad yet. Therefore, there are needs for improving the network security systems nowadays.
On the other hand, Most of the anti-virus programs are designed by analyzing the patterns of various virus codes; storing the patterns into a database used for scanning and detecting viruses. The virus technology is changed with each passing day, wherein the method for virus propagation is evolved from attachment in execution files in early days to attachment in e-mails, so that the database storing the virus codes is bigger and bigger. It can be imagined that when the database become enormous later, each scanning time will be very long, and the computer normal operation will be seriously effected. Under this vicious circle, even if the computer's hardware and software have stronger function, the efficacy thereof cannot be substantially promoted due to computer viruses, and users may be held back against the over-complicated system aforementioned.
Further, users also need to renew the virus database, or the anti-virus programs cannot be used to guard the computer security. Although some computer users may be interested in computer security and are willing to follow the related information timely, yet more computer users may be totally uninterested therein and do not have time to renew the anti-virus programs.
Hence, it is a very important task regarding how to develop a guarding computer security system and method to avoid the attack from hacker and resolve the computer virus problems. Additionally, there are needs for inhibiting the unauthorized digital media is reproduced.